The Creature From The Underworld
by vDernhelmv
Summary: The entry is to big..so you'll have to read the summary inside the story. xX;


A young girl named Haley, whose parents were of great heritage of Hogwarts[Her father was a heritage of Godric Gryffindor and her mother of Relena Ravenclaw] comes to the school, where her family has been for generations. Her father, Donnie, was killed there. He was a professor. Her mother, Linda, never likes to talk about it that much, but encourages her daughter to go. Haley seems to have a lot of boys attracted to her, and everyone of them has a huge crush on her. She instantly becomes friends with Hermione, and a close friend to Ginny, and really close to Harry and Ron. This time in Hogwarts, a new evil has risen. There is evil sturring up. There are students missing. A creature is being built by an evil force and is living under Hogwarts, or so the rumor has it. Can Haley and the others stop it?  
  
Haley began to jab her pencil into her notebook. It had been a month since she sent a letter to Hogwarts to be accepted into the school. Her mother pressured her about going. She told her a million times to send it, so she finally did. Haley's pale blue eyes looked directly out the window. She saw a white speck out in the distant sky. As it drew closer, Haley got up, and went to the window. She noticed it was her owl, Mirror.   
  
"Mirror!" Haley shouted with excitement. She hadn't seen her in a month since she sent the Hogwarts letter. She unlocked the window, and Mirror slowly flew in, landing on the window ceil. In Mirror's beak, was a white envelope, with a Hogwarts sticker on it. Haley glanced at the envelope, and took it slowly out of Mirror's beak, and gracefully petted her silky fur.  
  
Haley slowly opened the envelope. In it contained a letter from Professor McGonagall. Haley looked at it slowly, and the attachment, then began to read aloud, "Dear Student, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall   
  
Deputy Headmistress."   
  
Haley's hand began to shake. She didn't believe what she had read. "Mother!" she yelled. Linda came rushing in the room, "What is it, sweety?" she asked. Haley handed her mother the letter, and her mother scanned over it. "Oh, dear! I am so proud of you!" she said, hugging her daughter. Haley smiled softly. She was a little happy for herself. But, would she fit in with the others? She sighed, "I'm glad..but where are we going to get this stuff at?" Haley asked. "Oh, there's only one place to get this stuff. Diagon Alley. All the witches and wizards get there things here. Now let's see..you need.." she scanned through the list of supplies and read outloud, " SUPPLY LIST FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
  
UNIFORM   
  
First-year students will require:   
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
  
2. One plain pointed gat (black) for day wear   
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
  
Please note that all pupils` clothes should carry name tags   
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:   
  
"The Standard Book if Spells (Grade 1)" by Miranda Goshawk   
  
"A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot   
  
"Magical Theory" by Adalbert Waffling   
  
"A Beginners` Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch   
  
"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore   
  
"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger   
  
"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander   
  
"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection" by Quentin Trimble   
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT   
  
1 wand   
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
  
1 set glass or crystal phials   
  
1 telescope   
  
1 set brass scales   
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad."   
  
She looked at her daughter, "Let us go." she said. Her mother had her own way of going places. She took her daughters hand, and went into the living room. "Now, close your eyes, dear." she said. Haley closed her eyes, and she followed. Her mother grasped her hand, and chanted some spell. As soon as she did, the house began to rumble, and a blue light encircled them, teleporting them to Diagon Alley.   
  
A couple of hours later, they returned with all the supplies. Haley looked at her mother, "What is today anyways?" she asked. "Oh, Haley. Today is July 21st. You must send a letter back to them. Let's write a letter back, and let Mirror send it!" she said. Haley nodded, and sat down a table, taking out a pencil, she began to write. A few hours later, after going through bundles of paper, she finally had it. She enclosed it in a white envelope, addressed it, and put it into Mirror's beak, and set her off. "Well, class begins September 1st..and now..I guess I'll just say goodbye to my stuff.." she said sadly, walking up to her room, where she would get a final look at her things. 


End file.
